Jeon Jung Kook
Perfil thumb|369x369px|Jungkook *'Nombre: '정국 / Jungkook. *'Nombre completo: '전정국 / Jeon Jung Kook *'Nombre chino:' 全忠國 / Guán Zhōngguó * Apodos: 'JungKookie, Kookie, Golden Maknae, Nochu y Rata. *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Bailarín,Compositor , Productor , Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso: '''66kg *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Buey *'Signo zodiacal: 'Virgo *'Agencia: '''Big Hit Entertainment Programas de TV: * '''2016: MC Especial en Music Bank con J-Hope (21.10.16) * 2016: King of Mask Singer * 2016: MC Especial en Music Core con Jimin (30.07.16) * 2016: '''Celebrity Bromance junto a Shinhwa Minwoo * '''2016: MC Especial en Music Core junto a TWICE Sana (14.05.16) * 2016: SBS Flower Crew * 2016: National Idol Singing Contest con Jimin * 2015: KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae con J-Hope y Jimin (24.12.15) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 70 con Rap Monster y Jimin (28.05.14) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 68 con Rap Monster y Jimin (21.05.14) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' BTS ** Posición: Vocalista Principal, 3er Bailarín Principal, Rapero y Maknae. ** Tipo de voz: Tenor. *'Familia: '''Padres y un hermano mayor. *'Educación:' School of Performing Arts Seoul (SOPA). *'Hobbies: Dibujar, tomar fotografías de paisajes, bailar, jugar videojuegos, leer webtoons y comics y hacer ejercicio. *'''Modelo a seguir: G-Dragon *'Color favorito:' Rojo, negro y blanco. *'Clima favorito: '''Tiempo soleado con una brisa fresca. *'Número favorito: 1 *'Mejor Amigo: 'Yum Gyeom (GOT7) *'Lema de vida: '"Preferiría morir antes que vivir sin ninguna pasión" *'''Chica ideal: En una entrevista se les preguntó a los miembros "¿En dónde se fijan primero cuando ven a una chica?" a lo que Jungkook respondió "Yo me concentro en el cuerpo, me gusta una persona que cuide de su cuerpo, que tenga una piel hermosa. No sólo en eso, también me fijo en la cara y personalidad". *Compuso La canción "Love is not Over" para el mini albúm "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life pt. 2". *Cuando tenía 13 años audicionó para "Superstar K2" y fue reclutado por su agencia actual. *Se dice que fue contactado por 8 compañías diferentes antes de elegir a Big Hit Entertainment. *Se unió a Big Hit Entertainment en 2011. *En 2012, la compañía lo envió a L.A. (EE.UU.) durante un mes para entrenar en "Movement Lifestyle" (una famosa academia de baile), donde aprendió baile urbano, estilo femenino, baile de alto rendimiento y más, consiguiendo poder expresar sus emociones en el baile. * Antes de debutar iba a tener el nombre artístico Seagull o Young Gun, pero al final decidieron utilizar su nombre real. *Realizó covers de las canciones: "Working" de Zion.T, "Sofa" de Crush, "Lost Stars" de Adam Levine, "Paper Hearts" de Tori Kelly, "Nothing Like Us" y "Purpose" de Justin Bieber, "Fools" de Troye Sivan junto con Rap Monster, compartiendo dichos covers tanto en YouTube como en SoundCloud. *El 31 de mayo fue publicada "I Know" interpretada por Rap Monster y Jungkook. *Comparte habitación con Rap Monster. *No le gusta que las fans mayores que él le llamen "oppa" ya que para él no tiene sentido. *Cuando los MC de Star Show 360 les preguntaron cuál fue la experiencia que tuvo al llegar a Bangtan y conocer a los miembros él contestó con palabras de aliento, tales como: "Bueno, vine a Seoul cuando tenía 14 años y estaría en lo correcto al decir que mis hyungs (los demás miembros) me criaron, gracias por ayudarme siempre a mi lado, y ya que tenemos nuestro objetivo en común... Deseo que juntos podamos trabajar duro y permanecer fuertes." *Sun Youl de UP10TION se parece a el. * En un programa confirmó que tenía una relación con Yasmine , con la que lleva 5 meses de pareja. Enlaces: *Perfil (naver) Galería Jung Kook1.jpg Jung Kook2.jpg JungKook03.jpg Jungkook05.jpg Jung Kook4.jpg JungKook06.jpg JungKook07.jpg JungKook08.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|[[Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong Hee, Joo Hee, Rap Monster, JungKook - Perfect Christmas]] Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:KBailarín